Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge (film)
Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge is a 2003 superhero adventure film, based on the novel by Rita Christensen. The film, which is the third installment in the ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' film franchise, is directed by Francis Lawrence, written by Brian Clark and produced by Steven Spielberg, Derek Todd and Drake Jones, and was distributed by Paramount Pictures. The story follows five young heroes in their third year as superheroes learned that Goldenman has been reborn, and Catwoman sets him out to kill Danny. The film stars Blake Brown, Ben Linkin, Amy Tammie, Brandon Simpson and Bloom Dee as young children as superheroes. It is a sequel to ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape'' and was followed by ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball''. The film, which was released on November 14, 2003, was the third live-action film and the first Hoop film to be released in IMAX theaters. The movie was nominated with a couple of awards, including the Kids Choice Awards in 2004, but lost to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Finding_Nemo Finding Nemo] for "Favorite Movie". This is the first Hoop film that did not win the award at the KCA. With $795.5 million at it's box office performances, it ranked as the lowest-grossing Jane Hoop Elementary installment to date, and ranked as 51st highest-grossing film of all-time. Plot :See also: Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge Danny Gorden is at his home studying his new superpower abilities. 1,596 years ago, two brothers-in-law Goldenman and Evan legally outcast each other and frozen as green egg and golden trophy after comparing each other as king of their land, where Danny suffers a nightmare about it. Suddenly, a small light, apparently known to be Goldenman's soul, got unearth after thousands of years and teleports inside a Goldenman trophy. At school, Danny explained to his superhero friends about the nightmare he has had. Meanwhile, the electricity went out of the school. In the meantime, a couple of ghost entered the building, where Danny losses his sight. Before passing out, the ghost told Danny that someone is coming after him. While passing out, a little girl can be heard screaming. As Danny is awaken, he found out that the electricity went back on, and the ghost disappeared and everyone in school are okay. Meanwhile, the heroes are having a ceremony, where Danny, the only member of Jane Hoop Elementary, gets certified for being the "World's Best Superhero". After Danny has taken the trophy home, Catwoman sneaked inside his room to steal it. Before using it for her next evil plan, the trophy has been activated on it's own, and Goldenman has been fully reborn. After Goldenman is reborn, he does not remember how he ended up inside the trophy and he still managed to live after over thousands of years. In order to sign him up one her side, she lies to Goldenman that the world does not like him, and is trying to kill him, especially the heroes. He agreed with her and joined her side. As a result, Catwoman, Shego, Monkeyman and Goldenman team up to take over the world. Danny, Rebecca, Alec, Cory, and Jaquille read a story about the truth behind Goldenman. In the meantime, they fight against Goldenman at Morphin the Power. While fighting against him, Goldenman turned out that he has the exact same super abilities as Danny, which he wonders why would he have same super powers as Danny. Meanwhile while finishing up a fight with him, ghostly hallows approaches, telling Danny that Goldenman is a good person, and Catwoman is taking over him to rule the world. Danny than passed out falling from the sky. He awaken back at the Base that Alec rescued him from falling, and Danny explained to the heroes, mentors and backup team about the events earlier. Meanwhile, Mayor and Bella found out that Goldenman was a godfather, and born from a lost planet with brother-in-law, Evan. The Monster was not made by Goldenman, but reborn by Catwoman after over thousands of years ago. While still looking up an idenity of the grandchild, it was revealed that Goldenman is Danny's godfather. Meanwhile, Cory, Jaquille and Naudia were kidnapped by Catwoman and others. As Danny, Rebecca and Alec came to rescue, they got attacked by a large dog, that bitten Alec's leg and taken him to the Base. A large dog appears to be Catwoman's pet wolf, Killer. Meanwhile, Goldenman was arrested. As punishment, people of Cincinnati has apperently chopped his head off using the guillotine, killing him. Meanwhile, Catwoman, Shego and Monkeyman escape before they get caught by the police and get taken to jail. Danny gets attacked by the ghostly hallow, which revealed to be Goldenman's ghosts, nearly killing him. Before passing out, the ghost told him that Goldenman is not dead. As a result, Danny is than rescued by an unseen person performing a magical telekinesis, a giant force field that allows ghosts to retreat. After he is awaken, Danny founded out that he returned to the Jane Hoop Elementary Base, and believes that Goldenman may not be dead, but no where to be seen, which could lead to the result that Goldenman is truly dead. Rebecca reveals that she has had her new super powers, the ability to go back into time, that she has been learning in a few months. Thinking that Goldenman may not be dead in an alter universe, she and Danny hold hands, as Rebecca takes him with her back in time four hours before the night's event, so that they can get Goldenman out of the circle, and reverse the events. Although, realizing that they might be too late, they eventually found out that he has escaped from his punishment. But later on, he got captured by the police without notice. He unleashed the ghostly hallows attempted to attack the self Danny, Danny performs a powerful superpower he learned from the book leading him that it was him that he saved himself. As Goldenman is taken to jail, Danny and Rebecca helped him escape. He later made an agreement of his relationship and become a member of Jane Hoop Elementary. Danny and Rebecca has now found out that they are now fugitives. At court, Goldenman is plaid not guilty and officially joined the good side. Meanwhile while returning to school, Danny showed off his new power, his super sonic run, which he now has the ability to run extremely fast. Cast :See also: List of Jane Hoop Elementary cast members *Blake Brown as Danny Gorden, the protagonist and leader of the heroes. *Ben Linkin as Alec Gutzwiller, Danny's best friend and his sidekick of the heroes. *Amy Tammie as Rebecca Henry, Danny's other best friend, sidekick and only female of the heroes. *Brandon Simpson as Cory Berning, Danny's other best friend and backup for the heroes. *Bloom Dee as Jaquille Short, Danny's other best friend and backup for the heroes. *Barbara Blue as Naudia Gorden, Danny's cousin and mentor of the heroes. *George Jones as James Watson, the mayor of Cincinnati and mentor of the heroes. *Natasha Richardson as Miss. Bella Watson, Mayor's wife and mentor of the heroes. *Brooke Timer as Dr. Catwoman, the enemy of Jane Hoop Elementary. *Rebecca Dee as Shego Dalma, Catwoman's best friend and assistant. *Stephen Johnson as Shadow the Monkeyman, Catwoman's other best friend and assistant. *Arthur Walters as Goldenman, A powerful creature.3 Walters say about Goldenman "he is a real interesting character, and much a powerful character, had a fight in the different island".3 Willow and Watson has casts Walters as Goldenman on October 2001, which starts on a interview in 2002.3 *Tim Allen as Evan: Evan's brother in law from 1300 years ago. Appearing as a short character in this film, he returns in a bigger role for the fourth installment. Allen reprises his role as Evan for Morphin the Power in 2007. Production Development In May 2001, the Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge film adaptation was greenlighted, just a couple of months before the second film was released. Afterwards, the film began pre-poduction between July and August 2002, and filming took place in November 2002 and did not finish until the following May 20033.3 Steven Spielberg is originally scheduled to become film director for all of the Jane Hoop Elementary films, but the contract has since been scrapped due to Spielberg's schedule conflicts. But, he did manage to come back as film producer. Christensen was disappointed for Spielberg's departure from being film director, stating that "he is the most wonderful director I have ever worked with". Paramount Pictures considers a replacement for Spielberg for being a film director for Goldenman's Revenge. Meanwhile, Francis Lawrence has been chosen to direct Goldenman's Revenge replacing Spielberg. Lawrence was nervous because he has never heard of Jane Hoop Elementary films or read the books. After reading the books and seeing the films, he eventually signed up as director. After reading the books, Rita Christensen said that all of the six books are to be made into films despite it being one of her best selling books of all-time. Derek Todd returns to produced and Brian Clark and screenplay.3 Calvin said that Goldenman's Revenge is much more energetic, more mature and more darker than the first two films, and he pictures the film to be just like the third book, and be much more colorful and professional than the book was. Brown, Linkin and Tammie have grown up as their characters are getting older and much more strong with their super abilities. Filming .]] Principal photography for Goldenman's Revenge has began on November 15, 2002, and wraped up in May 2003.3 Shooting is where theatrically filmed in Cincinnati, Ohio3 for the Jane Hoop Elementary Base (Mayor's office) and Catwoman's Base. Much work, Goldenman, was taken to jail where located at the Police Station in Cincinnati, Ohio also to be near by Jane Hoop Elementary Base Mayor's office.3 A new location of the first is "Morphin the Power", as it was first seen in the second film, was shoot Oakwood, Missouri for a battle of Danny and Goldenman.3 The other location, where houses and villages were filmed in most Ohio, including, The SWAT Teammates Center located from other side of Cincinnati's Bridge from Old Camp.] The jail scene where Catwoman, Shego, Monkeyman and Goldenman were arrested takes place at the Hamiliton County Justice Center. Setting & Designs The year for Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge is set in between summer 2003 to spring 2004, making characters Danny, Rebecca and Alec, now 10 years old, now pre-teens. The film took place two years after the events of the second film, ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape'', which is set in 2001-2002. The film starts up with a prequel, that takes place over thousands of years before the events of the first film, ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The First'', which is set in 1999-2000. The Jane Hoop Elementary sweaters were designed by Brooke Ashton. Jean pants were designed for boys, and jean skirt is designed for Rebecca, the only girl in the member. However, characters do not wear their uniform clothes as much as they wear from the first two films, due to characters growing up. Ashton told Brown, Linkin and Tammie that characters have grown tired of wearing sweaters, and author Christensen said that they should wear casual clothes besides uniform clothes, so Ashton has designed casual clothes for Brown, Linkin and Tammie. Music German composer Hans Zimmer announces that he will be back to compose the songs for the third film of the popular ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' film series. The Goldenman's Revenge soundtrack is Revell's last time composing the Jane Hoop Elementary films. He has since been replaced by other film composers. Danny Elfman took Revell's place, for ''The Magic Ball'', ''Morphin the Power'', Danny Newman did ''Turbo of Catland'', and James Newton Howard did ''The Final Rush - Part 1'' and ''The Final Rush - Part 2''. Released on November 11, 2003, it came out just three days before the film's theatrical release in theaters. Distribution Marketing The film's trailer premiered in June 2003. It's full length trailer premiered online in August 2003. The video game version of the film with a same title was released on November 12, 2003, two days ahead of the film's release. The video game was designed by EA Games. The LEGO Designs for the film were released. The film has became by far as the most expenseive Jane Hoop Elementary film ever by far, earning $130 million. It was later broken by the following film, ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball'', which earned $150 million, and was released two years later on November 11, 2005. Theatrical release Goldenman's Revenge opened in theaters, two years after the release of the previous film, ''The Cyber Escape'', on November 14, 2003 in United States and Canada, where the rest of the films released in the same weekend were released on Wednesday, and Australia opened earlier to November 10. It's United Kingdom release date is set for November 12, 2003. The United States world premiere for the film was held in New York City on November 6, 2003. The United Kindom world premiere held in London on November 10, 2003. Goldenman's Revenge was released in regular theaters and also in IMAX theaters. It became the third live-action film and the first film in the Jane Hoop Elementary film franchise to be released in IMAX theaters. It later became a commercial success. With that success, the rest of the Jane Hoop Elementary films were officially released in IMAX, which could make The Cyber Escape, the second installment of the franchise, the final film to be released only in regular theaters. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The First'', the first film in the franchise, was also released only in regular theaters. Home media Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge was released on VHS and DVD on May 25, 2004. It was the final film in the series to be released on VHS. It was released on Blu Ray on December 24, 2007 alongside its following films. Alongside its sequel, ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball'', both films were released on Ultimate Edition DVD on March 29, 2011. Deleted scenes from the film are added for extra 8 minutes, bringing the film's runtime total to 149 minutes. Reaction Critical reception Reviews for Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge are very positive. 90% "Certified Fresh" rating from Rotten Tomatoes, based on 263-300 views. It score a 87 out of 100 at Metacritic representing "generally favorable reviews". It was the third best reviewed film in the film franchise, on Rotten Tomatoes, behind ''The Final Rush - Part 2'' and ''The Magic Ball''. Roger Ebert called Goldenman's Revenge "a phenomenal film" and gave the film 4 out of 4 stars. Metacritic scored Goldenman's Revenge 82% based from 18 reviewers, which made it the third best rated film in the franchise, on Metacritic behind The Final Rush - Part 2 and The Magic Ball. Yahoo! Movies scored the film a B, based from 5 reviewers. Entertainment Weekly commended the film for being better and darker than its predecessor: "And among the things this Jane Hoop Elementary does very well indeed is deepen the darker, more frightening atmosphere for audiences. This is as it should be: Danny's story is supposed to get darker".3 Richard Roeper praised the directing and the films faithfulness to the book, saying: "James Calvin, the director, does a real wonderful job of being faithful to the story but also taking it into a cinematic era, so this one is the best Jane Hoop Elementary chapter yet". Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge ranked #1 for being 2003's most anticipated films ever, due to the film's storyline that can cause cast and crew from the film to grow. Hollywood Reporter comments the film: "emotional, enchanted and has never been as much darker as the first two films. The first one starts off with an epic beginning, and the second one makes things get dark." Box office The film grossed $95.3 million during it's opening weekend, making it the second biggest opening weekend of all-time behind Spider-Man ($114.8 million). It, however, broke a previous record [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Philosopher's_Stone Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone] ($90.1 million) for making most money for a film released in November and for any holiday films. It held the record for two years until ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball'' made $104.4 million that same month during it's opening weekend in 2005. Goldenman's Revenge also had 2003's biggest opening weekend ever. In the UK, it made £16 million in it's opening weekend. In Australia, it set an opening weekend record grossing $25.8 million. It ended up with a total of $38.6 million in Australia alone, making it 2003's highest-grossing film ever. Goldenman's Revenge has made $795.4 million worldwide, which made it 2003's third highest-grossing film worldwide behind The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King and Finding Nemo. In the U.S. and Canada, it is only the year's fifth highest-grossing film making $246.5 million, and was the year's second highest-grossing film at the non-American box office with $546.9 million behind The Return of the King ($742.1 million). Despite the film's successful run, Goldenman's Revenge is currently the lowest-grossing Hoop film in the film franchise to date (all of the other Jane Hoop Elementary films grossed more than $850 million worldwide), and was currently the 51st highest-grossing film in history. It is also the only Jane Hoop Elementary film not to be rounding out in the top 50 for highest-grossing films worldwide list (the rest of the films rounded the top 50). Accolades Goldenman's Revenge was at the 76th Academy Awards and did not win any in 2004. Goldenman's Revenge was also nominated at the 2004 Kids' Choice Awards for "Favorite Movie", which was lost to animated film [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Finding_Nemo Finding Nemo]. It was the first film in the franchise not to win any awards at the Kids' Choice Awards. The film was also nominated at the Teen Choice Awards in 2004 for Choice Movie, Drama/Action Adventure, where it did not win it. See also References #^ a b "Dumbledore and Sirius cast for Azkaban", Newsround, 2003-02-21. Retrieved on 2007-10-10. #^ Greg Dean Schmitz. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004). Yahoo! Movies. Retrieved on 2007-10-10. #^ "Getting Sirius", Entertainment Weekly, 2003-07-28. Retrieved on 2007-10-17. #^ a b c d e Vaughan, Johnny; Henry, Lenny. (2004). Head to Shrunken Head DVD. Warner Bros. Pictures. #^ "Actor Richard Harris dies", BBC News, 2002-10-25. Retrieved on 2007-10-10. #^ Siobhan Synnot. "Olivier, Dumbledore and two broken ribs", The Scotsman, 2004-05-30. Retrieved on 2007-11-30. #^ Michael Hinman. "No Regrets For McKellen In Turning Down Harry Potter", SyFy Portal, 2007-11-29. Retrieved on 2007-11-30. #^ "Harris' Family Calling for O'Toole To Take on 'Harry Potter' Role", Internet Movie Database, 2003-01-09. Retrieved on 2007-11-30. #^ a b "Coventry Evening Telegraph: GO: CINEMA: I CASHED IN ON HARRY POTTER !", Coventry Evening Telegraph, 2004-05-28. Retrieved on 2008-02-22. #^ a b c "Gary Oldman: Seriously Sirius", Newsround, 2004-05-28. Retrieved on 2007-11-30. #^ Clint Morris (2004-06-09). Interview : David Thewlis. Movie Hole. Retrieved on 2007-08-28. #^ "David Thewlis On Potter's Lupin: I Always Thought He Was The Gay Character", City News, 2007-10-24. Retrieved on 2007-10-25. #^ a b c d e Jeff Jensen. "A Look Back", Entertainment Weekly, 2005-10-28. Retrieved on 2007-10-10. #^ "Chris Columbus COS: full interview", Newsround, 2002-11-13. Retrieved on 2007-10-10. #^ a b Lucinda Dickey. "The creators of Harry Potter break out of character to discuss The Prisoner of Azkaban", Science Fiction Weekly. Retrieved on 2007-10-10. #^ Larry Carroll. "Guillermo Game For ‘Harry Potter’", MTV, 2007-10-26. Retrieved on 2007-10-26. #^ Gary Susman. "Great Expectations", Entertainment Weekly, 2002-07-19. Retrieved on 2007-10-10. #^ a b c d "Alfonso Cuaron: the man behind the magic", Newsround, 2004-05-24. Retrieved on 2007-10-10. #^ a b Claudia Puig. "New 'Potter' movie sneaks in spoilers for upcoming books", USA Today, 2004-05-27. Retrieved on 2007-08-29. #^ Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004). Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved on 2007-08-16. #^ Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Metacritic. Retrieved on 2007-09-21. #^ "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban", Newsround, 2004-05-27. Retrieved on 2007-09-21. #^ Harry Potter: Prisoner of Azkaban. Hollywood Reporter (2004-05-28). Retrieved on 2007-09-21. #^ Roger Ebert. "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban", Chicago Sun Times, 2004-06-03. Retrieved on 2007-09-23. # ^ Claudia Puig. "'Azkaban' wizard Cuaron casts an artful spell", USA Today, 2004-06-03. Retrieved on 2007-09-23. #^ Richard Roeper. "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban", Ebert & Roeper, 2004-06-03. Retrieved on 2007-09-23. #^ Sean Smith. "The 'Harry Potter' books have finally gotten the wondrous movie they deserve. 'The Prisoner of Azkaban' boasts a brand-new director and a bold new vision.", Newsweek, 2004-05-31. Retrieved on 2007-09-23. #^ Owen Gleiberman. "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban", Entertainment Weekly, 2004-06-03. Retrieved on 2007-09-24. #^ Ann Hornaday. "Harry-Raising Adventure: Only Fans Will Love 'Potter 3,' Hogwarts and All", Washington Post, 2004-06-04. Retrieved on 2007-09-24. #^ "Azkaban breaks box office record", BBC News, 2004-06-02. Retrieved on 2007-09-24. #^ All time box office openings. Sky is Falling. Retrieved on 2007-09-24. #^ All time box office openings no previews. Sky is Falling. Retrieved on 2007-09-24. #^ Brandon Gray (2004-06-07). Hotter 'Potter:' Summer Bow Yields Franchise High. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved on 2007-09-22. #^ All time box office. Sky is Falling. Retrieved on 2007-09-24. #^ GOLDENMAN'S REVENGE. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved on 2007-09-24. #^ 2003 WORLDWIDE GROSSES. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved on 2007-09-24. #^ 2003 DOMESTIC GROSSES. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved on 2007-09-24. #^ OVERSEAS TOTAL YEARLY BOX OFFICE. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved on 2007-09-24. #^ http://www.empireonline.com/500/6.asp #^ a b c d e f Dadds, Kimberly; Miriam Zendle (2007-07-09). "Harry Potter: books vs. films". Digital Spy. Retrieved on 2007-10-10. # ^ 2001 Academy Awards. infoplease.com. Retrieved on 2007-05-29. #^ a b "Results Page for Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone – Academy Awards Database". AMPAS. Retrieved 2010-07-17. #^ a b "The 2001 Saturn Awards". MovieWeb. 2002-06-13. Retrieved 2010-10-21. #^ "Empire Awards for 2002". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2011-02-03. #^ "Evening Standard British Film Awards for 2002". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2011-02-03. #^ "Golden Reel Awards for 2002". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2011-02-03. #^ "Grammy Awards for 2003". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2011-02-03. #^ "Teen Choice Awards for 2002". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2011-02-03. #^ "23rd Annual Young Artist Awards 2002". Young Artist Foundation. Retrieved 2010-10-21. External links *''Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge'' at Rotten Tomatoes *''Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge'' at Box Office Mojo Category:2003 films Category:Jane Hoop Elementary films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on novels Category:Sequel films Category:IMAX films Category:2000s superhero films Category:Werewolves in film and television Category:Time Travel Films Category:Spyglass Entertainment films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:2000s science fiction films Category:2000s action films Category:Films set in 2003 Category:Directorial debut films